


topography

by Snickfic



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Drabble, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: Thor’s skin prickles as Heimdall circles him, inspecting.





	topography

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



> I saw you requested this pairing and knew I had to write you something. <3

Thor’s skin prickles as Heimdall circles him, inspecting. Surveying. He peers behind Thor’s ear. A touch brushes back the hairs at Thor’s nape. Fingers trace the join of his neck and shoulder, then down, down past ribs to settle on his hip, then farther still to Thor's cock, standing thick and expectant. A thumb sweeps across the tip.

Thor twitches, minute. "Tell me what you see, Far-Seer."

Heimdall turns golden eyes to him, so warm; shakes his head. "Tonight, I see you up close."

"Look closer still," Thor says, hoarse. "I'll show you anything. Everything."

"Yes," Heimdall breathes. "Show me."


End file.
